


eat your greens

by legacyconsole (lukissed)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Herobrine - Freeform, Humor, Pranks, They/Them pronouns for Eret, Tubbo is clingy, Wilbur and Tommy are brothers, attempted horror, everytime i write eret i spin a wheel to pick what pronouns i use for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukissed/pseuds/legacyconsole
Summary: Tommy firmly believes that Herobrine is in no way shape or form real. He's fake. Definitely. 100%.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 24
Kudos: 219





	eat your greens

“Have you guys ever heard of Herobrine?”

Dream was smiling over at Tommy and Tubbo. Tommy sat up on a fallen log, and Tubbo sat on the ground with his back on the log. Wilbur was sitting in a crouch nearby, poking at a pretty pathetic campfire in hopes of getting it to take flame properly. 

The four of them had gone on a little camping trip, deep in the woods. It was quite a trek from both L’Manberg and Dream SMP. The war had passed, and Dream wanted to dissolve some of the lingering tension left between him and the L’Manberg citizens. What better way to do that than a friendly trip between pals?

Tommy huffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. He looked like someone just asked him whether or not Santa was real.

“Yeah, I’ve heard. He’s not real.”

Tubbo looked up at him with furrowed brows.

“What! Herobrine is totally real, what are you talking about?” He said, shifting to the side to look up at Tommy better.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, before starting to squabble needlessly.

Dream just chuckled, turning his attention to Wilbur now.

“What about you Wilbur? What’re your thoughts on Herobrine?”

Wilbur made a “huh?” noise when he heard his name being called, looking up at Dream. He blinked at the question as he processed it, as he wasn’t exactly paying attention. He looked over at Tommy briefly before answering.

“Herobrine? He’s real.” 

Tommy paused his argument with Tubbo to groan dramatically, turning his head towards Wilbur. 

“Wilbur!”

“He is!”

“Yeah, Tommy, he’s real,” Dream insisted, leaning forward in his seat on the fallen log opposite to Tommy’s. 

“He is not, he’s just a dumb legend. Wilbur, you literally used to tell me that if I didn’t eat my dinner Herobrine would crawl in my room and get me. I’m not 10, you don’t have to keep pretending to believe in him for me,” Tommy scoffed. 

“Hey, maybe Herobrine is big on making sure kids get good nutrition,” Tubbo interjected playfully, smiling. 

“Yeah! Like, he kills people and destroys their shit and stuff, but man that guy hates child malnutrition,” Wilbur joked with a smile, which turned to a grin as laughter spread through the little campsite. 

The topic drifted away after that, instead shifting to Wilbur’s shit fire-building skills. As the two younger boys started teasing Wil, Dream stayed fairly quiet with a smile, deep in thought.

He had some ideas on what he was gonna do tonight, but he needed to talk to someone first.

“Hey guys, I’m gonna take a piss,” Dream said as he stood up, interrupting whatever bit Tommy was trying to pull now. Tubbo made a face, but didn’t comment. 

“Did NOT need to know, but whatever,” Tommy responded, waving the older man off. Dream only laughed as he walked off into the trees.

He walked until the voices of his companions were hardly audible, and then pulled out his communicator. Within a few taps, he had pulled up the whispers screen of the chat client. He scrolled for a second before tapping on a certain king’s name. 

You whisper to The_Eret: eret  
The_Eret whispers to you: Dream  
You whisper to The_Eret: wanna help me prank tommy  
The_Eret whispers to you: Maybe? What is my part in this prank  
You whisper to The_Eret: ok so you know how you have white glowy eyes right?  
The_Eret whispers to you: I’m listening?  
You whisper to The_Eret: i need you to pretend to be herobrine  
The_Eret whispers to you: What??  
You whisper to The_Eret: tommy doesn’t believe in herobrine and i wanna scare the piss out of him  
The_Eret whispers to you: You know what  
The_Eret whispers to you: Sure  
You whisper to The_Eret: fuck yes okay heres my plan

\---

The time was just past midnight. Everyone else in camp had already settled down in their tents and sleeping bags, with Tubbo and Tommy in one tent, and Dream and Wilbur in another. The only light was a few small torches surrounding the campsite area, just to keep the mobs away, and the moon.

Tommy and Tubbo laid close together in their small tent, face to face. Tubbo already seemed to be fast asleep, his face relaxed and breathing even. Tommy, however, was still wide awake, staring past Tubbo’s head at the tent wall with furrowed brows. 

He’d been hearing things all night, ever since they laid down a couple hours ago. Everytime he would nearly drift off to sleep, something off in the woods would make a noise. A branch snapping, laughter, distant shrieks, you name it. Most of it he brushed off as mobs, but it was just too consistent to be that. 

It was like someone was taunting him from the shadows, poking every button just right to keep him awake and freak the fuck out of him. 

His mind had drifted to that conversation from hours earlier multiple times, the one about Herobrine. He had vehemently denied any possibility of the myth being real, but with everything going on outside..? He wasn’t sure anymore.. maybe. Right?

No. No way. Herobrine was not real. This had to be some sort of prank, and he was going to see who was doing it so he could kick their ass.

Tommy, determined to get to the bottom of this, shoved himself out of his sleeping bag. He crawled over towards the door, trying to be careful not to step on Tubbo or disturb him in any way. 

Despite his best efforts, halfway through unzipping the tent, he heard Tubbo’s voice behind him.

“Tommy..? What’re you doing?”

Tommy turned to look at his friend.

“I’m just gonna go check something out. I’ll be back-”

“I’ll come with,” Tubbo interjected immediately, already working on worming his way out of his sleeping bag. Tommy was going to protest and try and get Tubbo to just go back to bed, but he quickly realized that it was futile. Tubbo had already made up his mind. There wasn’t much at all he could do to change that. 

“Tubbo-! Oh my god, okay. You’re so clingy,” He sighed, facepalming. Tubbo just looked at him with the usual puppy smile he had on around Tommy, simply excited to be with his friend. 

The two of them shuffled out of their tent, trying their best to be quiet so that the “chaperones” wouldn’t wake. When they were properly stood up, Tommy immediately began looking around the area with a suspicious squint. 

Tubbo brushed off stray dirt from his pajamas, and when he saw Tommy looking around, copied his movements. After a second though, he paused, looking confused.

“What are we looking for?” Tubbo said in a whisper, leaning close to the taller teen.

“I’ve been hearing shit all night and I’m trying to find the bitch whos responsi-”

Tommy was cut off by a branch snapping to his and Tubbo’s right. In synchrony, both boys looked over towards the noise. Within a second, Tommy took off towards it, summoning an iron sword from his inventory. Tubbo was right behind him, though he did pause for a moment to pluck one of the torches from the ground to use as a light in the dark forest.

They came to a halt in a small clearing. The light of the campsite wasn’t visible through trees now, even though Tubbo swore they hadn’t even run for long. They would’ve been left in almost pitch black darkness if it weren’t for the torch he snatched. The light of the moon hardly pierced the thick foliage above, so it was up to the torch to keep everything lit.

The sound of threatening growls of zombies and the rattling of skeleton bones resonated around. Tubbo subconsciously shuffled closer to Tommy in fear, holding the torch he had as close as he could without setting himself on fire. 

“Tommy, I’m sure it’s just a mob, let’s go back to the campsite,” He pleaded, heart beating a little bit faster at the sight of a spider’s glowing eyes deep in the underbrush. 

“No, I’m sure there’s someone out here trying to fuck with me, we’ll be fine, just stick behind me, ‘kay?” Tommy reassured, taking a quick glance back at the direction they came from. He grimaced when he saw it was far enough to be completely obscured by the trees. 

A haunting, high pitched shrieking laugh echoed through the forest, causing both boys to flinch. It dragged on for ages, before dissolving into pure silence. Tubbo had ducked behind Tommy without any thought, terrified of whatever was out there. Tommy, meanwhile, kept his cool, and held up his sword threateningly. He was already in a fighting stance, ready to slice.

“Who’s there?” Tommy barked, all tensed up.

“Tommyyyyyy,” A voice droned, unnaturally deep and bone chilling. Shivers went through Tommy's spine, goosebumps appearing on his arms.

As if on cue, there was suddenly a dim light in front of the two. A half overgrown path, lit up by flickering redstone torches, beckoned the boys forward. There were signs littering the path, though they were too far and the redstone light was too dim to see what was written on any of them from where they stood.

“..What the fffuuuck??” Tommy hissed in a nervous whisper. Tubbo was leaning out from behind Tommy’s back, holding the torch out.

Tommy took a moment to steel his nerves, taking a deep breath. He only looked back at Tubbo briefly before starting towards the sketchy path. 

Tubbo only faltered for a second before following.

They stopped at the first sign, the light of Tubbo's torch illuminating the sign enough to be readable. The text on the sign was written in scratchy handwriting, looking as if it was carved into the wood. 

"Tommy :)" is all it said.

The rest of the signs had the exact same message, and the amount of signs increased as the path went on. Tommy's nerves got worse as they progressed, heart beating faster and faster.

The signs had abruptly stopped when they got to the end of the path. The trees had thinned as they walked, eventually leading out into a large open field.

There was a singular figure standing in the plains, lit up by the moon overhead. The figure stood with their back towards the boys, unmoving. Not a single mob was in sight, despite the lack of any real lighting. 

No one moved or spoke for a few tense seconds. Thoughts were running wild in Tommy’s head as he stared at the figure that stood about two hundred feet away. They were too far away and it was too dark to be able to glean anything but their basic silhouette. Tubbo had taken a few wary steps backward, eyes darting between Tommy and the figure.

Tommy was frozen, staring unblinkingly at this stranger’s back. It was hard to tell, but they didn’t seem to be anyone he knew. 

He took a quick second to breathe, reminding himself why he was here. There was no Herobrine, this had to be someone pranking him. He was here to confront whoever was pulling this dumb prank and give them a piece of his mind.

He took one final breath, and shouted.

“H-Hey! Who the fuck are you!?”

His voice shook, causing him to stumble on his words. 

The figure began to chuckle. Their voice, undeniably the same one that called his name earlier, was incredibly deep and seemed to echo supernaturally through the field. Oh fuck.

“Really? You don’t know who I am?”

Tommy didn’t respond. 

So, the figure sighed.

“Oh well. I guess I’ll just have to show you then.”

The stranger finally turned around. 

One single thing made every nerve in Tommy’s body scream run, holy fuck RUN. 

Staring back at Tommy through the darkness was a pair of glowing, pure white eyes.

The shrill shriek that Tommy let out was not manly in any way. Tubbo had screamed too, dropping his torch, causing it to go out, leaving both boys in the pure darkness. 

“GO GO GO!” Tommy urged, turning back towards the forest, grabbing Tubbo’s sleeve as he started to book it. He’d lost all the courage he had the moment those pure white glowing eyes locked onto him. Tubbo had begun to babble in pure fear, wailing about how they were absolutely going to die, oh my god Tommy, Herobrine’s gonna kill us!

Their fear was not long lasting though, as roaring familiar laughter echoed through different parts of the forest and the field. Both of them stumbled to a stop, looking confused and frazzled. 

“Oh my god that was PRICELESS!” 

“Wh- what??” Tubbo breathed, looking as if his brain was struggling to process what was going on. Tommy was looking around wildly, entire body tense.

It was then that Dream came out from the trees, wheezing in that signature tea kettle kinda way. He had to lean on one of the trees for support, grinning wide. Tailing him was Fundy and Wilbur, communicators in their hands.

From behind came “Herobrine”, which upon further inspection from a distance that wasn’t several hundred feet away, was just Eret without their glasses. All four men were howling with laughter, hardly able to even form words. 

“You-” A pause, to wheeze, “Tommy, Tommy that was priceless, you nearly pissed yourself, oh my god I wish I had filmed that!” Wilbur cackled, stumbling up to the teen to give him a pat on the shoulder. 

Tommy’s mouth gaped open in shock, his face going beet red as he sputtered. He looked from person to person, completely short circuiting.

“Wha.. what the FUCK?? YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST! I’m going to KILL you!” His voice cracked as he shrieked. 

“Got you good, didn’t we?” Fundy grinned, looking very pleased with himself, “It took me a bit to set all this up. It was very worth it, though.”

“I hate all of you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> this took me like several days to write because i kept getting stuck i hope yall enjoyed it
> 
> according to ao3's totally real statistics only a small percentage of you are following my tumblr blog @legacyconsole you know what to do fellas


End file.
